1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition containing as the base component a fluorosilicone polymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, minuturization and high-performance are required for electric or electronic parts. For adhesives used for fixing these parts are also required to have improved performance in a variety of respects. For example, adhesives used for adhesion of automobile parts are required to have resistance to gasoline, machine oil and the like. If the adhered parts come into contact with gasoline or the like, they are required to retain long-term adhesion stability.
As such adhesives silicone adhesives are known. They are cured to form an elastomeric cured product and to be adhered to various adherends. The silicone adhesive compositions conventionally known are excellent in adhesion, weathering properties, chemical resistance, etc., but need improvement in solvent resistance to gasoline and the like.